


冒牌恋人

by elvina_moqi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry is not dead, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher!Harry, teacher!Eggsy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy总是觉得，他已经从Harry那里得到了太多，现在是时候做出一些回报了。即使这意味着他得在任务中装成Harry的情人，才能使一切顺利进行并捉住那个罪犯。如果不是他来做，又会是谁呢？对吗？正是如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冒牌恋人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626859) by [lokidiabolus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidiabolus/pseuds/lokidiabolus). 



冒牌恋人

 

 

作者：lokidiabolus

译者：elvina_moqi

 

简介：

Eggsy总是觉得，他已经从Harry那里得到了太多，现在是时候做出一些回报了。即使这意味着他得在任务中装成Harry的情人，才能使一切顺利进行并捉住那个罪犯。如果不是他来做，又会是谁呢？对吗？正是如此。

 

第一章：任务

 

作为一名特工，或者说是间谍，或者只是个喜欢西装的家伙——那些事情从来没让Eggsy觉得困扰过。作为一名Kingsman有其优势亦有其劣势，当然也有在你毫无防备的时候感到无聊，或者在你通常已经睡着的时间被肾上腺素弄得兴奋不已。任务的种类各种各样，反馈也各不相同。与Roxy的竞争在于谁能得到更好的结果，谁看起来更优雅，得分更高，谁能得到Merlin的一句“做得好”（以Merlin个人特色的恶声恶气），还有最重要的是，谁会得到Harry的微笑。是啊，好吧，关于最后这一点Eggsy可能作了一点弊，比如总给Harry发信息，竭尽可能的与他保持联系，而Roxy却只能在Harry不时拜访总部时看到他，毕竟，Harry现在仍在经历头部受创的恢复期。

 

整件“Harry被击中而真的幸免于难”的事都是Eggsy永远不会提起的话题。他无法开口讨论这件事。他想也不想提。那时，当他在见到医院里的Harry，毫无意识，那么的安静，一动不动地躺在病床上时，他的怒气膨胀到如此巨大，以至于如果可以的话，他会回去找到Valentine的尸体，将他复活然后再杀死他一次，再一次，再一次。他如此愤怒，如此躁动，以至于他不得不在自己临近崩溃边缘之前离开病房，然后将剩下的时间花在健身房里，猛击着隐形的Valentine，急需将为Harry复仇的这份急切与欲求倾泻出来。

 

当Harry醒来，就像他在大学出的那次意外之后一样，一切感觉都似曾相识，Eggsy能做的一切就是笑啊笑啊笑。Eggsy笑着，碰触着他，他必须确认Harry还在这儿，但又要尽全力表现得不那么绝望或急迫。而Harry看起来很高兴见到他，以他特有的那种老派而礼貌的方式。这让Eggsy怀疑在近乎两次如此接近死亡，会使一个人发生多少改变。这种经历一定非常可怕。但他从不真的了解Harry的想法，分辨不出哪些是他的表演，哪些才是他的真意。

 

但不管怎么说，Harry回来了，虽然他并不能实际参与外勤任务，表现的更像是......一位权威，一位指导者。而Roxy是真的很尊敬他，Eggsy知道。相比起在Merlin身边的表现，她在Harry身边时从不行差踏错，而Eggsy有时候也会为自己在Harry身边表现出的蠢样而感到羞愧。

 

Harry会不会对他感到失望？因为他可不是个绷着脸，还超级懂规矩的家伙，对吗？他总是喋喋不休，他喜欢开玩笑，他爱听放客音乐，他穿着五颜六色的衣服  这绝对不是Harry想要他成为的样子，对吧？他介意吗？或者他已经干脆不在乎这套导师-学徒的东西了？

 

Harry到底在想什么......那是个谜。

 

就像今天。Harry坐得笔直，双唇紧绷，神情严肃。Eggsy发现自己正紧盯着他看，目光描绘着他的脸庞，搜寻着线索，记录下当什么事情让他感到不妥时最微小的皱眉，他发间的银丝，他唇边不悦的曲线。直到突然间，Harry突然又动作了起来，他耸起了肩膀，他用力握紧了手中的钢笔，力气大到像是要将它折断，他突然说到了Eggsy的名字......

 

嗯？

 

"--无人督导？！"

 

"Harry，他们不是新手了。"Merlin反驳道，一旁的Roxy面色苍白，闭口不语。他刚才走神的时候错过了什么，现在气氛变得紧张起来了，Eggsy发现自己大气都不敢出。

 

“这是个棘手的任务，而你清楚这一点。”Harry继续说道，他的声线压低成了一种危险的低语。这下Eggsy知道他真的生气了，因为他的愤怒从来没这么安静过，他也从不在不必要的情况下如此咄咄逼人。“派一名新成员就够冒险的了，但派两名就真是不可理喻了！”

 

“你不过是不想Eggsy离开你的视线罢了。”Merlin嘟囔道，听起来他本想自言自语，也许只是在心里想想而不是大声说出来。这话让Harry僵直了几秒，眯起眼用锐利的眼神瞪着Merlin，而Eggsy只想缩起身体钻到桌子底下并呆在那里。

 

“我还是他的导师。”过了一会儿，Harry从牙缝里挤出几个字。“我要他被督导着。”

 

“那你自己来啊。”Merlin平静地回应道，但他的声音里已经有那种风雨欲来的味道了，Eggsy已经充分了解那种语气了。再试图跟我唱一句反调我就会踢爆你的屁股，而Harry绝对也听过这语气，他怎么可能没听过呢。“只是记住这点——两个年轻人能陷入的麻烦会比一个坏脾气老头跟一个小可爱【同志俚语：原文twink指漂亮年轻迷人的娃娃脸】少得多。”

 

“小可爱……？”Eggsy忍不住说，不敢置信地瞪着Merlin，因为WTF？他看着Roxy冲他不怀好意地笑着，就好像她赢了什么奖似的，他怀疑她是不是真的赢了什么，因为又不是她被像在廉价g片里似的被叫做小可爱。

 

“或许你觉得，也许一位年轻的女士被叫做“傍大款的”会听起来好得多吗？”Merlin继续说道，没理睬Eggsy的迷惑反应。而Harry看起来已经出离愤怒了。

 

“我们有更年轻一些的特工，当然可以——”

 

“噢，但做为他的导师你之前感到被冒犯了啊！”Merlin强硬地打断了他。“你当然不会喜欢别人在那儿惯坏了他，不是么？”

 

“你们到底在说些什么啊？”Eggsy没法控制自己，两人的唇枪舌战让他仿佛目睹一场战争，而自己像是被当成了人质。Roxy翻了个白眼，绝对在想着他是多么无可救药，坐在这儿却啥都不知道，不，他没有，他只是忙着思考一些非常重要的问题好么，非常感谢。

 

“是关于任务。”Merlin横了他一眼。“当然了。”

 

“当然。”他重复道，皱起了眉，同时注意到了Harry看着他的眼神，即使只是一瞬间。他看起来非常躁动不安，像是一只正面碰到了狗的猫咪，而Eggsy觉得他要是问了任务的具体细节，那他就会变成那只狗，所以他保持了沉默并且闷闷不乐的状态，直到他的手机屏幕亮了起来。一条来自Roxy的短信。

 

那女孩仍坐在那儿，脸上带着完全集中的表情，看起来刚才啥都没发的样子，而Eggsy不得不承认她非常擅长伪装。他还是冲她的方向微笑了一下，感激地，而在他打开短信读取的一瞬间，那个微笑瞬间消失了：“辣鸡。”

 

他想发点儿尖酸刻薄的回复，但接着注意到第一句下面还有内容，为了接着读下去，他延迟了自己糟糕的报复，转而抬头瞪了她一眼，得到了她的一个假笑。

 

近期有几起绑架事件，是特别针对情侣的。他们的尸体通常都会在被绑架一个月之后发现。我们大概已经找到了头绪，但揭露凶手是个非常棘手的活儿。他们想把咱俩派去扮演一对儿，找到罪犯，并将其捉拿归案。

 

Eggsy眨了眨眼，又从头读了一遍短信，然后回顾了一遍刚才Harry和Merlin的对话。所以……假扮成一对情侣。Harry是因为派两个新手去而不悦——好吧，是啊，可以理解，考虑到当下的形势——但Merlin建议Harry自己上阵？他还在恢复期，他不能……

 

“Harry的伤还没恢复好呢。”他决定开口打断Merlin和年长者准备开始的第二轮唇枪舌战，而他们立即停止了交谈。“你不能让他以这种状态出任务。”

 

“他快无聊到死了。”Merlin哼道，给了他同事一个奇怪的眼神。“这个任务并不需要打斗。一切都在乎于演技。他擅长这个。天，从他嘴里吐出谎言的次数比你穿裤子的次数都多，他需要这个任务。”

 

“那并不意味着他应该去。”Eggsy反对道，将手机放到一边。“你不会知道那儿会发生什么，他可能会再一次受伤或者——”

 

“Eggsy。”Harry的声音如断头台一般截断了他的喋喋不休，让他空张着嘴，试图找出一种办法表达自己对另一场血腥的恐惧，另一次给这个男人造成伤痛的可能，因为这真的够了，他已经受了足够多的伤，他也已经为这个该死的组织忍受了够多的磨难。

 

“你就不怕吗？”他用微弱的语气低声问道，而Harry棕色的眸中闪过一丝顿悟，他的面部坚硬的曲线柔和了下来，他的嘴角微微勾了起来。

 

“也许那正是我不需要做的？”他答道。他的声音中包裹着某种安慰人心的、温柔的力量，让Eggsy的呼吸顺畅了起来，让他相信Harry。

 

“如果发生了情况，我会确保他能全身而退的。”Roxy说，而那真的让人放心不少。真的，多谢她的好意，但是，不必了。

 

“我去。”他坚定地说，一瞬不眨地盯着Harry相当惊讶的脸庞，长者的眼神带着疑问，回瞪着他。“我会确保一切都好的。”

 

“但是Eggsy——”

 

“不管怎样，他是我的导师。”他果决地拒绝了她的抱怨，而这将Harry逗笑了，他的表情终于完全放松到使Eggsy相信这是他真实的情绪。“或者你有什么意见吗？”

 

“这罪犯的侧写是……额……”她停了下来，看向Merlin寻求支援，但军需官似乎被目前的情形愉悦到了，因此他只是咧着嘴笑看着她，保持着沉默，此举让她皱起了眉头。

 

“是？”

 

“是针对异性恋情侣的。”Harry终于轻易地解救她于水火之中，冲Roxy点了点头。“目前完全没有该罪犯针对同性恋人的作案记录。”

 

“好吧，也许他只是没见到足够有趣的一对儿。”Eggsy耸耸肩，他自己都觉得自己听起来蠢极了，但真的，Harry和Roxy？不行，就是不行。作为一大助力，她当然很棒，在任何他需要帮忙的时候她都乐意伸出友谊之手，但Eggsy觉得这是他的责任，他的义务。更不用提，至少在某些方面，他想要对Harry来说帮得上忙。他只是一直在索取，而现在正是回报的时机。

 

“我确信你们之间明显的年龄差会起到效果的。”Merlin干巴巴地评价道，而Eggsy不得不大笑起来，因为——是啊，当然了，他们俩年龄确实相差甚远，但嘿，这并不是无人听闻的搭配，对吗？这又不是他们要结婚了或者怎么的。只是表演，假装，表现得像是他非常了解这个男人。

 

而他对Harry的了解足以让他像个专业演员一样演技逼真。

 

但愿吧。

 

“Eggsy，我真的觉得最好还是我——”

 

“不行。”他再次打断了她，从长桌旁站起身抚平他的西装外套。“他最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

 

“我，呃——”

 

“那食物呢？”他继续说道，她迷惑的表情说出了一切。“他养的狗的品种？”

 

“好吧。”她叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“你赢了。但你知道，我可以补充这些知识的。”

 

“当然了。”他朝她挤了挤眼，然后将注意力转移到Harry身上。“那么，你觉得呢，亲爱的？”

 

“我确定这会变成一场灾难。”Harry面无表情地说，也跟着站了起来，迅速系好西装外套的纽扣，伸手去取他的雨伞。“现在如果你们不介意的话，我有其他事要去做。我们今晚再讨论细节，如果你愿意的话。”

 

“哦我愿意，没问题。”Eggsy露出他最具魅力的微笑，然后一点儿没对出门的时候Harry没能保持住沉默而是哼了一声感到惊讶。

 

“我真是迫不及待想见证那一刻了。”Merlin字面意义上的咯咯笑了起来，这时，Eggsy才开始怀疑他是不是真的做了正确的决定。

 

他就要扮演Harry·牛X·Hart的情人了。

 

【第一章·完】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
